Live Your Dreams
by Guitarprincess
Summary: Follow Troy and Gabi's disabled daughter Emily as she persues her dream of auditioning for Berklee College of Music.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM… only the character of Emily which I came up with.

Chapter 1: The Application

October 26th 2006 6: 20 PM

Emily's POV

I sat at the computer screen and chewed hard on my bottom lip. I was nervous as I clicked on the link that said "Apply". I was finally following my lifelong dream of applying for Berklee College of Music. I heard a door close and someone came up behind me. I looked up to see my mother, Gabriella Bolton standing there in my doorway. "Hey Em what are you doing"? She asked as I turned to face her. "I uh, well I was just" I stammered. I couldn't keep the feeling that my Mom would laugh at me out of my system as I let her see what I was about to do. "Emily Marie Bolton!" Mom gasped as she looked at the screen. She grinned and hugged me hard as I started to smile. "You don't think it's weird or anything?" I asked her as she looked at me. "Music is in your blood Em you get it from me and maybe a bit comes from your dad but he was always into basketball".

7: 00 PM

I should explain why I was so reluctant about telling my Mom that I was actually applying to Berklee. You see, I have 2 disorders. I am visually impaired and I have Cerebral Policy. I know it sounds stupid but I have always loved to sing. I sing every time I get upset or nervous. My father Troy Bolton came into my room and gave me a hug. "Hey princess, how's the application going?" he asked as I grinned at him. "It's coming along okay" I said. I continued to fill out the application. When it was getting late, I turned off my computer and went to sleep.

A/N: A huge thanks to Dancerlittle who is my inspiration for this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Here's another chapter of Live Your Dreams

Chapter 2: The Audition Notification

Emily's POV

4: 00 PM

I logged onto my e mail and checked it. Then, I saw an e mail from Berklee College of Music!! I had been asked to audition and interview with them. My audition would be in Boston on December9th. My interview would be on the 10th. I couldn't wait to tell my Mom and Dad.

6: 00 PM

I ran downstairs to my living room where I found my parents dancing to "Breaking Free" the first song they snag together, their arms were wrapped tightly around each other. "Hey Mom and Dad I have to tell you something". I said as the song ended and my dad spun my Mom around giving her a kiss. "What is it Em?" my Dad asked. "Well Berklee asked me to audition" I said. My mom gave me a hug and my dad spun me around just as he had done to my Mom. "The audition is in Boston on December 9th" and my interview is on the 10th" I said as they both grinned at me. "I will take Friday off from work" My dad who coached East High's basketball team, The Wildcats said. "Let's go tell all of our friends. Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason will all be thrilled" said Mom.

8: 00 PM

We knocked on the door of Chad and Taylor's house. Chad answered it and saw me standing there, the e mail from Berklee clutched in my hand. I thrust the e mail into his hands and waited for his reaction. "Em this is great news" he exclaimed. Then, he ushered my parents and I into his house. Taylor enveloped me in a hug next and told me how proud she was of me. Then, they called the rest of my parent's friends who were all absolutely thrilled. Sharpay said she would help me pick out my clothes and Kelis said she would help me pick out the perfect audition song.

10: 00 PM

I logged onto AIM. I saw that my friend Dawn was online. I clicked on her screen name and began to IM her.

SingingStar2: Hey guess what?

DMA22: What?

SingingStar2: I got an audition for Berklee.

DMA22: SHUT UP

SingingStar2: I know. Isn't it amazing?

DMA22: Well who is going to take you?

SingingStar2: My parents and I are flying out to Boston on the 7th

DMA: I will meet you in Boston.

SingingStar2: Amazing. Goodnight

DMA22: I Love you

SingingStar2: Love you too D

10: 30 PM

I called my best friend Alexis and told her to log onto Aim.

SingingStar2: I got an audition for B

Movie Guru: Really?

SingingStar2: Yes

Movie Guru: Awesome. C ya tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

Chapter 3: The Flight

December7th 2006

12: 00 AM Airport

Emily's POV

I hoisted my blue duffel bag over my shoulder as My Mom and Dad made their way to our gate. I couldn't believe that it was really happening. I glanced at all the other passengers around us gathering their belongings and looking to see what gate they would be departing from. "Which gate are we?" I asked Dad as we walked. "We're gate 4" he answered. I began to feel excitement boil up in me as we got on the plane. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Flight 122 to Boston will be departing in 10 minuets. Please begin boarding from gate 4". I stood with my Mom and Dad until a familiar voice called my name. "EM!" I looked to see Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Betsy his girlfriend, Jason and Kelsi all standing there. Chad was the one who had called my name. They gave me a bunch of packages. Chad and Taylor had given me a charm bracelet with a music note charm on it. "You can add to it" Taylor told me with a warm smile. Kelsi gave me the CD on which my audition song was on. Jason gave me a $ 25.00 check to get something to remember my visit to Berklee. Ryan and Brooke gave me a disposable camera to take pictures with. "Thanks everyone" I said as I hugged each one of them. No wonder my Mom and Dad ha been married 24 years. They had the best friends ever.

5: 00PM

Boston Ritz Carlton Hotel

We made it. We were in Boston. I sighed to myself in contentment as I looked around our huge hotel room. "Em, Dad and I are going out" said Mom who was dressed in a little black dress. "Have fun you guys" I said as I waved from the bed where I was writing a postcard to Alexis. I looked at my parents who were so happy together and wished I could find true love.

8: 00 PM

The jet lag was starting to kick in so I practiced my singing a little bit and then I ordered a salad from Room Service. After my dinner, I lay on the bed and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Happy 2007 one and all here's another chapter of my story Live Your Dreams. I don't own any of the HSM characters except the character of Emily. Please read and review.

Boston Mass

Berklee School Of Music 3: 55 PM

This is it , the most important day of my life I thought to myself as the cab stopped in front of a large building which had a huge sign that read "Berklee School Of Music" I paid the driver and got out of the cab and inhaled a deep breath. "Well here goes nothing" I muttered under my breath as I began to walk down the street. I saw a guy with a ponytail and a guitar strapped to his back. "Um excuse me but I have an interview, could you tell me where Admissions is?" I asked him. The guy said "Oh yeah sure it's the white building to your left. "Thanks" I said and waved. "Good Luck" he called after me.

I climbed the steps to the building. My hand was on the doorknob and I paused for a moment to collect myself. My parents were not here as they thought it was best for me to do this alone. I turned the knob of the door and walked inside. I saw a woman at a desk and walked up to it. " Yes can I help you?" she asked looking at me with a friendly smile. "I have an interview at 4: 00 pm today" I said. "Okay what's your name?" she asked me as she began typing on a computer. "Emily Bolton" I replied.

She typed on the computer and said "Yes Emily I have you down. Please wait and Sharon will be with you in a moment". Then I heard a door close and a woman stepped out into the waiting area. "Emily Bolton?" she asked. I stood up and said "Yes, that's me"/ She extended her hand to me. "I'm Sharon, it's so nice to meet you. Come into my office".

We went into the office and she closed the door and gestured to one of the chairs in front of her desk. I sat down and relaxed. "Now Emily, tell me a bit about yourself and why yourself and why you would like to come to Berklee". She said. "Well I have some challenges and have overcome a lot of adversity in my life and I would like to attend Berklee because I believe it would help me grow as an artist and a person". 

Before too long, Sharon was shaking my hand and I was leaving the building. I had answered all of her questions very well. She had taken me on a tour of the campus and I knew it was where I wanted to be.

A/N: wow, this is the longest chapter I have written so far. A huge thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. As always, Dancerlittle you're my inspiration!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Here's another chapter of my story "Live Your Dreams". I don't won any of the HSM characters except the character of Emily. I also don't own the "Good Morning Baltimore" lyrics , they are from Hairspray which Zach Efron is starring in as Link. That should be an awesome movie.

Berklee School Of Music

3: 30 PM

"Hey Em sweetie why don't you eat this?" someone's gentle voice jarred me out of my nervous thoughts. "Dad, is that you?" I asked and when I looked up there he was, an apple held in his outstretched hand. I took it and grinned at him. "Thanks" I said great fully and began to eat the apple. "Sweetheart, we're so proud of you and we both know you can do this" my Mom said giving me a hug. I grinned at the both and gave them each a hard hug. "Thanks you guys. I couldn't have done it without you two". " I know that you'll be amazing and give it your all" my dad said kissing my forehead.

"Emily Bolton, please come for your warm ups. " a man called. I got up from the chair I had been sitting and walked into a room where a CD player had been set up. There was also a microphone stand set up and a mic was already sitting on the stand. I began to do the warm ups my vocal coach of 12 years had taught me. Before I knew it, 3 men came into the room and sat down at a large table. "What is your prepared piece?" one asked me,. "I'm going to be singing Good Morning Baltimore" from the Broadway musical Hairspray. " I told them.

I heard the music of my backing tape start and I forgot everything and began to sing.

Oh, oh, oh  
Woke up today  
Feeling the way i always do  
Oh, oh, oh  
Hungry for something  
That i can't eat  
Then i hear that beat  
The rhythm of town  
Starts calling me down  
It's like a message from  
High above  
Oh, oh, oh  
Pulling me out  
To the smiles and the  
Streets that i love  
Good morning Baltimore  
Every day's like an open door  
Every night is a fantasy  
Every sound's like a symphony

Good morning Baltimore  
And some day when i take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
Baltimore and me

Oh, oh, oh  
Look at my hair  
What "do" can compare with mine today?  
Oh, oh, oh,  
I've got my hairspray and radio  
I'm ready to go

The rats on the street  
All dance round my feet  
They seem to say   
"Tracy, it's up to you"  
So, oh, oh  
Don't hold me back  
'Cause today all my dreams will come true

Good morning Baltimore  
There's the flasher who lives next door   
There's the bum on his bar room stool  
They wish me luck on my way to school

Good morning Baltimore  
And some day when i take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
Baltimore and me

I know every step  
I know every song  
I know there's a place where i belong  
I see all those party lights shining ahead  
So someone invite me  
Before i drop dead!

So, Oh, Oh

Give me a chance  
'Cause when i start to dance i'm a movie star  
Oh, oh, oh  
Something inside of me makes me move   
When i hear the groove

My ma tells me no  
But my feet tell me go!  
It's like a drummer inside my heart  
Oh, oh, oh   
Don't make me wait  
One more moment for my life to start...   
Good morning, good morning  
Waiting for my life to start

I love you Baltimore  
Every day's like an open door  
Every night is a fantasy  
Every sound's like a symphony

And i promise Baltimore  
That some day when  
I take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
Gonna wake up and see  
Baltimore and me...

Baltimore and me...

Baltimore and me!

I finished the sing and the 3 men looked at me in amazement.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters.

Summary: I needed to change my ideas so I thought writing would help. I have been going thought a lot of rough times so I really would love many man great reviews. My own interview/audition for Berklee School Of Music is on Saturday.

Berklee School of Music

4: 00 PM

The 3 men stood speechless for a few minuets. "Thank you Miss Bolton" one said finally. Then they went into a huddle and then the man who had spoken to me said "Thank you very much for auditioning and interviewing with us Emily." I smiled at him and extended my hand. "You're welcome. I really enjoyed it. "I said. They held the door open for me and I walked out of the room.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I turned around, there was one of the men who had auditioned me. "Miss Bolton, we would like to offer you a $ 125.00 scholarship as a voice student Congratulations!"

I couldn't believe it. I shook their hands and said thank you still in a daze. I jumped into a cab and in no time was at my hotel. I took the elevator upstairs and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

4: 15 PM

"Em what happened?" said my Mom seeing my face which was as white as milk. "Yeah Emily what's up?" questioned my dad coming over to the bed and joining us. "I got a scholarship" I mumbled into the pillows. "Oh Em, that is so wonderful. We're so proud of you honey/ we know you will be a great voice student/" my Mom said as she grinned at me. "That's my girl!" was all my dad had to say due to the fact that there were tears of joy pouring down his cheeks. I was so happy that I had finally achieved my lifelong dream.

Sunday December 11th Albuquerque

12: 00 PM

"I KNEW it!" Yelled Chad as we all sat around his living room. Everyone had heard about my scholarship and I was still walking on air from the experience. I had shared with everyone what my interview and audition had been like. For the rest of the day, we all hung around and talked and everyone told me again how proud they were of me.

Author's Notes: Well, isn't that great? Emily got a scholarship. Feedback and suggestions would be wonderful. I know Albuquerque is spelled wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter of my story Live Your Dreams. Please read and review

Friday December 20th 2006

Albuquerque New Mexico

Westwood School

6: 30 PM

I ran all the way into the large room. It was a big night, the night of the Music Café. The Music Café was a little thing that my school had started where someone from around town came and played. I hadn't yet gotten to tell Pat, the artist who was coming about my Berklee scholarship. I grinned as I entered the room. I was shocked to find out that all the lights were out. "Hello is anyone here?" I asked. No one answered me at first then I heard about 50 voices yell SURPRISE. I looked around the room in utter shock. There were my parents, all their friend, many many of my own friends, the 3 men who had auditioned me and the guy with the ponytail that I had showed me the Admissions building on the day I interviewed. "Hey Em" he said extending his hand towards me. I gazed into his eyes. "Hey" I said. "My name is Brian" he said. I looked at him and he picked up his guitar and started to play a love song.

7: 50 PM

Brian grinned as I walked around the room saying good bye to everyone. He waited until the last person had left and gazed at me. "Hey Em you know the song I played earlier tonight?" I grinned at him. "Yeah it was awesome. I loved it" I said still smiling. "Well, I wrote it for you. Since you came for your interview, you have never left my mind. I want to date you when we both start at Berklee." I nod and grin as he holds me and kisses me.


End file.
